


Fine Tuning

by kronette



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Bondage, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was: Legion tests out Rimmer's new hard light pain/pleasure receptors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Tuning

"This will be your cell, Arnold." 

Rimmer didn't like the sound of 'cell', but upon entering the room, he found it rather…pleasant. Proper military gray walls like Red Dwarf _should_ have had, pyjamas folded crisply on the corner of a bed with military-perfect corners. There was even a pair of boxing gloves up by the flat pillow. It was, he hated to admit it, just about perfect. 

"Are you using 'cell' as a euphemism for prison?" Rimmer asked snidely as he trailed his fingers over the pyjamas, letting out a quiet, shuddering sigh. They were overstarched to a perfection that even Kryten couldn't master. 

Legion answered in his lilting voice, "I didn't mean to imply it wasn't a prison, Arnold. Merely that it was a cell suited to your unique personal tastes and requirements. You must pardon any mistakes I may have made in judging your desires. When I converted your light bee to hard light, it changed the dynamic." 

Rimmer opened the top dresser drawer to find stacks of white military inspection gloves. "What dynamic?" he asked distractedly. 

"In soft light mode, you did not have the sensation of touch except for other soft light holographic objects. Since your arrival was unexpected, I did not have ample preparation time to fine tune your hard light drive to your preferred level of stimuli." 

As Rimmer turned to ask Legion what the smeg that meant, the world went dark. 

He came back to consciousness with a groan. He had a cramp in his right arm, and upon opening his eyes, he could see the reason why. His nose was pressed up against a gray wall, his body held there by something very warm and crackling around his forearms. A tidal wave of nausea and fear threatened to empty his stomach as he saw how his arms were stretched out to the sides in a sort of 'Y' position, the glowing blue light encasing his arms extending several inches beyond his fingertips. He glanced down at his naked - _naked_ \- body and dread settled like a planetoid in his gut. His legs were spread as well, that same warmth encasing his calves. He tried to bend his left knee, only to yelp in shock as a burning sensation raced up his leg. 

Legion spoke somewhere behind him: "It took longer than I estimated to recalibrate your light bee for duration of unconsciousness; I apologize." 

"What the smeg are you doing?" Rimmer asked, swallowing back the acidic taste of bile. After asking the question, he realized he may not want to know the answer. A memory he thought long buried came screaming to the forefront of his mind: a self-loathing beast with a branding iron. 

Even though he was barely breathing, a leg muscle twitched involuntarily and he cried out as the same burning sensation buckled his knee. 

As he pulled against the blue holorope holding his arms, the holorope started to melt through his skin. This time he screamed; a wretched, primal howl dragged up from the depths of his soul. He heard the sizzle as the rope melded with his flesh; he felt the holorope burn through the layers of skin and muscle until it reached bone. The stench of his flesh burning gagged him until he was sick, just turning his head in time to avoid getting it on him, not that he cared at that point.

At that point, he would have gladly died if it would stop the searing, agonizing torture his body was undergoing. 

Unbelievingly, astonishingly, after a time, the pain leveled out. No longer blinding and ravaging his nerves, it settled to the highest level of his threshold, allowing him to gulp air down his raw throat. 

His respite could have been measured in milliseconds - the pain intensified and he couldn't make a sound. His voice was beyond expressing the sheer magnitude of brutality his body was undergoing. He thrashed wildly, mindlessly, cutting the ropes tighter into his flesh as his body tried to process the assault. It was hopeless, for not even a holographic mind and body could survive the repeated shocks to its system.

Gratefully, blissfully, everything went dark again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

He felt his mind being dragged back to consciousness. He wanted to fight it, but he didn't know how. He only knew he couldn't survive another bout of – whatever that had been. He hadn't even had the presence of mind to plead for his life, or for it to stop, or demand to know why _him_. He could only stare mindlessly at the being – his torturer – stood before him. 

He didn't want to know why he'd been turned around, his back now to the wall. He was still spread-eagle, still secured with holorope to the wall, but now he felt something around his neck, holding his head upright. He felt the pull on his arms; his legs were almost incapable of holding him upright. Soon, too soon, his legs would give out completely and the ropes would cut into his arms again. He felt warm wetness slide down his cheeks, the tears silent in their signal of surrender. 

"You have done well, Arnold," Legion announced, the same cultured monotone belying what Rimmer now knew was a sadistic, cruel, inhuman creature. 

He didn't reply. He didn't think Legion expected him to. He was nothing more than a plaything, an amusement to the obviously deranged mind. 

A gasp was wrung out of him as he felt a softness pull at his balls, shocking in the gentleness after such brutality. Feather-light touches stroked along his most sensitive areas, what felt like lips and a tongue teasing his skin though he couldn't see anything other than Legion's mask of a face. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and imaged scantily clad goddesses nibbling and licking his nipples, the only way he could fathom what was happening to him. Then impossibly, he started to get hard. And then harder. The holoropes no longer hurt; they sent pulses of indescribable pleasure surging through him on every shuddering breath. His erection was encased in tight, wet warmth and he couldn't stop his hips from moving. He strained against the ropes, forcing himself into a higher and higher sexual frenzy. 

The ecstasy was transcendent, and yet, he hadn't come. He didn't care if he ever came, lost in a sensuous, sexual paradise. Just when he didn't think he could take anymore, when he thought for sure that his body had hit its peak, something _twisted_ or _stroked_ or _licked_ and he could only let out mindless noises as his body hit a new pleasure plateau. 

He cursed the darkness when it claimed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Rimmer yawned and licked his lips, trying to place where he was. He wasn't on _Starbug_ or the Dwarf…the space station. Legion. He had a hard light drive! 

He moved to touch the sheets and came up short; boxing gloves encased his hands. An involuntary smile touched his lips. It was the simple pleasures he'd missed. He took them off and ran his hands over the body-warmed sheets and the cool metal of the headboard. A bowl of pistachios was next to the bed, he picked one up and nibbled on it. Taste! Oh, how he had missed taste. 

When he thought of touch, the faintest echo of pain shivered through him. He didn't know where that had come from; he'd been incorporeal for six years. It wasn't possible for him to experience something that devastating. Maybe he'd watched some slasher flick with Lister and it had left a lingering impression.

Speaking of Lister, he should see what the others were up to. He was hungry – wasn't that astonishing? – and wanted to share the dining experience with his crewmates. He hesitated at the door, giving the room a visual inspection. Everything looked perfect, but he couldn't shake that vague notion that something wasn't quite right. It probably had something to do with Legion's obsession with keeping them there for the rest of their lives. He didn't intend to stay long, and he was sure Lister, Kryten and Cat felt the same way. Best find them and come up with a plan to escape.


End file.
